Teen Titans Drama
by Teen.titans.fan.go
Summary: Mostly Beastboy x Raven, a little Robin x Starfire, etc. also some cool action scenes.


Raven POV

I hovered peacefully in my darkroom, meditating. This was one of the only times that I got to myself without my annoying team buggingme constantly. Ihad only been in there for about fifteen minutes when Robin barged in, yelling at the  
top of his lungs.

"Crime alert! We've got a problem in the city!"  
"What is it, then?" Isighed.  
"Deathstroke is terrorizing the citizens. Again.I've gotten six calls now!"  
"Let's go."  
We hopped in the van.  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Robin chanted. "Okay-Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven! Good!"  
We drove as fast as we could,anxiously preparing to fight. I suddenly took on a splitting headache. I grunted.  
"What's the matter, mama?" Beastboy laughed.  
"Shut up... I just have a headache."  
"I am sorry, Raven. On my home planet, when someone is in pain, their family will attachsmall leeches to their legs, and suffer along with them," Said Starfire.  
"Eww, I did not need to know that." Cyborg cringed, closing his eyes.  
"I would do that for you Rae Rae!" Beastboy said happily.  
"Everybody just shut up. You're making it worse." I said, thinking about how cute that little green guy was.  
As we approached the villian's area of destruction, Robin prepped us."Okay, everybody. Here it is!" Then heyelled, "Teen Titans Go!"  
I stared at Deathstoke. He was just outside of a daycare, about to killsome innocent children, I suppose.I heard him chuckleevilly. There were already dead bodies strewn acrossthe streets. Iimmediately went to action.  
"Azarath Metrion... Zinthos!" I screamed. I created a portal underneath his feet. He jumped out of the way, whileBeastboy turned into a dinosaur and roared fearlessly, stomping away. Deathstroke, who was off balance,pulled out a sword, slashing  
at Beastboy'sfeet in return. Robin attacked, knocking him down as Starfire and Cyborg contained Deathstroke.  
Satisfied, we turned him in to the authorities andall headed back to the tower.

Beastboy POV

"Hey guys, we should get some pizza!" I said.  
"You know it dude! Already ordered it ten minutes ago!" Cyborg high-fived me."You wanna go finish that level on BotFight 5000?"  
"Uhh, sorry buddy... I'm kinda busy right now," I said.  
"Ok..." Cyborg sighed.  
I smiled, glad he didn't ask me what I was doing. I planned to go talk with Raven. I knew that the girl hated me but that didn't matter. I really just liked looking at her...  
So I headed over to her room, nervous. I didn't knock, because I knew that if I did I would be turned away.  
"Hey Rae Rae! What's up?" I asked cheerfully.  
"Ugh."  
"Is this a bad time?"

Raven POV

"Is this a bad time?" Beastboy asked with his cute voice.  
I debated over whether to let him stay or not. I really liked him, and would like to talk, but... Well, I didn't want things to get too mushy between us. It could effect the safety of Jump City. But,I decided to let it fly for a few minutes.  
"I guess not. I was just reading."  
"Y'know, that's what I like about you. You're always reading... So smart." He said. Then, he made a surprised face, like he didn't mean to say that out loud. I giggled, something I NEVER do. Ever.  
"You're such a flirt." I said coldly, trying to disguise the love I had for him.  
"Born and raised!" He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and set down my book.  
"Hey, I know you hate me dude," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Could you give me a chance?" He asked hopefully.  
I thought about this. Sure, he could be super annoying at times, but he really could bring out my good side. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.  
"Affirmative," I mumbled, knowing what was coming next.  
He made a confused face.  
"Ummm, I'm not sure, but I think that affirmative means no..."  
I laughed inside my head at how incompetent Beastboy was.  
"How did you even make it through grade school?" I sighed.  
He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Wait... Affirmative means... YES?" He slowlyput the pieces together.  
"Okay, where's the real Raven? Is this a joke?"  
"What? I'm not allowed to like anyone? Because I'm thesolitary little demon girlRaven?" I said, taking off my hood. My dark hair was very messy. I started to comb my fingers through it.  
"No, mama, it's good!" Beastboy turned to me, with sparkling eyes.  
The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. I was shocked, but I kissed back, enjoying the moment, surprisingly.  
A few moments passed, and then we slowly separated our lipsand hugged.  
"So do you wanna go out?" Beastboy said, holding me by the waist, nuzzling against me like an animal would. Of course, he kind of is an animal...  
"I guess so," I said.  
Just then, Cyborg burst in.  
"Pizza time!" He said with a giant smile. Beastboy immediately let go of me and I brushed myself off.  
Cyborg's face slowly showed his thoughts. He made a cute lovey-dovey grin and said, "Oh my gosh! Y'all are dating?!"  
Beastboy looked mortified, and blushed the deepest red I'd ever seen. So cute...  
"Dude! Keep it down!" He whisper-yelled.  
Starfireshowed up at the door.  
"You are the couple? Oh, how sweet!" She said.  
"What? Couple? Who?!" Said Robin, looking at Starfire with concern.  
I blushed, and gained the willpower to speak.  
"Go away, EVERYONE! Or Iswear, I WILL..."  
I turned to look at Beastboy, who had hurt in his eyes. Oh no...  
I whispered in his ear,"Just pretend."  
He smiled with understanding and started to act his way out.  
"You've got it all wrong, dudes! I was just annoying her again! She hates me!"  
"Yeah, I surrreeee do! GET OUT!" I said with my most demonic voice I could muster.  
They all exited with fear in their eyes, except for Beastboy,who winked at me.

Beastboy POV

Slam dunk! I was finally actually dating her! I couldn't even believe it! It was like she was a different girl... She seemed toactuallyenjoyour kiss.  
It was time to eat dinner and we all sat down at the table. Cyborg seemed to be eyeing me. I eyed him back and said, "What the heck, dude?"  
"Something don't feel right." Cyborg went back to eating.  
I shoved another piece of pizza down, and looked at Raven. She was doing a fairly good job of hiding what just happened.  
I ate one more slice and got up from the table.  
"Night dudes."  
I sat in my bed, praying that Raven and I could keep this act up. Because if we didn't, we both knew that our team would always ruin our moments together.  
I slowly drifted off, dreaming of Raven.

* * *

The next day went very well. We only got three crime alerts, and all of our fights went smoothly.  
Raven and I kept as far away as possible, so no one would get suspicious. Even with our efforts, Robin, Star, and Cy were always talking together. Sometimes a giggle would escape the group. I was worried.  
For dinner we got Chinese and chilled on the couch.  
"Umm, so I've gotta go out tonight and shop for some.. Uh... Toothpaste!" I said, looking at Raven.  
She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. She needed to make an excuse, subtly,so we could go on a date.  
"I promised my friend at the park that I would bring her back that... LotionI borrowed," Raven mumbled, barely legible.  
"Umm, ok, just be ready for any crime alerts, ok?" Robin said, clearly understanding the situation. I could tell by his smug grin. I mean, who couldn't? I can't trick anyonefor the life of me... Except if it's a prank. But that's besides the point.  
I got up to leave, heading to my room. I could hear faint giggling.  
Entering my messy room,I combed through my knotted hair. I had to at least try to look decent! I planned to go to outside and wait for Raven so we could go. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my shirt.  
Nervous, I got into the elevator.

Raven POV

My team mates were giggling. I was sure they had an idea of what Beastboy and I were doing.  
"Shut up! You have no proof of any relationships between me and Beastboy. And until you do, I refuse to SPEAK TO YOU!" I said, my eyes nearlyturning red.  
I got up from the table and put my hood up. I raced down the stairs to meet Beastboyinstead of using the elevator to calm myself down. When I reached the bottom of the tower, I saw my Beastie sitting on a bench.  
"Are we going or not?" I said, back to my regular self.  
Beastboy jumped, and turned toward me.  
"Hey, yeah! Um, where?" He asked.  
I shrugged.  
"Let's go to the park," he said.  
It was only about six, so it was still sunny out. There was a nice breeze. We chattedas we walked.  
"Why do our teammates have to be so annoying?" Beastie said with a sigh.  
"They were born that way... Just like we were born more mature than them."  
"Well, at least you are... I'm the least mature of the whole team!"  
"I think that you really use humorto... Mask something," I said.  
"Ahh, I think I'm just a funny guy! Why so dark?" Beastboy chuckled.  
Wewalked to the city park, which happened to have a bench overlooking a small pond.  
"How 'bout here, Mama?" He said, putting his arm around me.  
I smirked, barely.  
We sat down, looking at the calm water.

Beastboy POV

I wanted so much to kiss her, but I didn't know when. She would always look at me, look away, blush, try to talk, and thenlook away... I did the same. We did this for a , the sun started to set.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, reaching for her hand.  
She then took it,looking deeplyinto my eyes. I nearly got lost in them.  
"Yes." She said quietly.  
I pulled her in and she put her hands around my neck.  
"You're pretty short." She said, all of a sudden, looking down at my scrawny body.  
I looked at her and laughed. "Well, you're pretty beautiful!" I said, and I turned to my left tolook at a bird that was chirping to hide my blushing face.  
Shegot up, and I thought she was leaving.  
"Wait Rae R-" I said, before being interruptedby her lips colliding with in surprise!The kisswas so intense that I had to break it Raven was a totally different one thenI knew  
before! She huggedme, and I stroked her purple hair, amazed.  
"Whoa, Mama! I... Whoa!" My voice cracked.  
"I love you Beastboy," she said, still under her hood.  
"Please, call me Garfield," I said- this was something I had waited for since I started crushing on her. I felt like I was dreaming as I said it.  
"Mmm," Raven acknowledged my request.  
By now the sun was nearly set. I was praying that our team wouldn't tease us when we got started walking back to the tower happily.  
"I'll go in first, then you can come in after a few minutes. They'll still besuspicious, but what the heck." Raven said, giving me a hug.  
"Okay Mama."  
Raven hovered for a moment, and then went on her way.  
I wanted to see her again, badly. Maybe we could watch a movie in my room? I would haveto invite her to my room, but it was WAYtoo messy. I knew she would avoid coming. So, I planned on cleaning up my room, (hard part),writing a note,  
and waiting for Rae Rae!  
I waited a couple ofminutes on the bench outside the tower,and then remembered my excuse that I used for my escape with Raven! Isaid thatI was going to the store, soI found an empty plastic bag on our lawn. I knew that they  
already knew about our relationship, but it was worth a try. I thenturned into a bird,and flewin the door.  
"Hey, dudes!" I said, trying to sound like my normal self. I turned back to myhuman form.  
"Hello, Beastboy. Which kind of the toothpaste did you purchase?" Starfire giggled.  
"Um,Mint? Well, you'd better not letRaven hear you teasing me. She's in a bad mood."  
"It's totally obvious that you two went out. Oh, where'd y'all go? The movies? On a walk?" Cyborg asked, in an annoying voice.  
"Well, uh..." I stuttered.  
"I don't care if you guys are in a romanticrelationship. I just don't want it getting in the way of justice," Robin declared.  
Raven suddenly appeared from around the corner.  
"Beastboy and I are dating, ok? Isn't that enough for you?! Just SHUT UP!"  
"Ya! Good night, dudes!"  
Well, I was glad that was out of the way. I was going to have to thank Ravenfor taking care of it. Then I remembered: I needed to get cleaning if I wanted to spend more time with her today!

Cyborg POV

I didn't know why Beastboy was acting so strange. It was obvious that he and Raven were together! Heck, I saw them on her bed, hugging! But I was his best buddy! He needs to be honest and open with me.  
I finished talking with Robin and Starfire, and then went to my room. I heard lots of rummaging coming from Beastboy's room, so I knocked on the door.  
"Hey, Beastie! What's goin' on in there?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just cleaning up a bit."  
I was stunned as he opened the door for me.I had only ever seen BB's room with clothesand garbageall over the floor! He had seemingly shovedall of itinto his closet, no surprise.  
"Wow man! Nice! Umm, is this for... Raven?"  
"Ya. I was gonna have her come over here and hang out."  
Good. He was being open with me again. That's just what I wanted.  
"Well I'm gonna leave it to you guys. Night bro," I said happily. We fistbumped.  
I headed back to my room, wondering about what they had to talk about. After all, they are polar opposites!

Raven POV

I sat in my room, enjoying some lavender honey tea. I thought about I kissed him, I felt like the world stopped, and my heart would beat out of my was so nice to be around. I got ready for bed, putting on my favorite  
silk pajamas. I was in bed, almost asleep, when a note was slid under my door.  
Obviously from Beastboy. I read it.

 _Hey Rae Rae. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my room. I'm ready when you are. Love ya, babe❤️_

 _Garfield_

 __

I looked at the clock. Ten thirty? Well, I guess an hour less sleep couldn't hurt.  
I quietly opened my door, hovered overto Beastboy's room, and knocked.  
He opened the door and blushed.  
"Hey Rae. Um, I cleaned it for you!" He said, with an eager tone.  
Of all the times I looked in his room, this was the cleanest i'd everseen were no clothes on the floor, his bed was actuallymade, and surprisingly, it actually smelled okay!  
"Good." I said, hiding how impressed I was.  
"So mama. Do you want to play a video game?"  
"I don'tlike to waste my time on useless gameplay. Let's just hang."  
"Okay..." He agreed hesitantly.  
"So... This may sound weird coming from me, but I've always wondered- why do you never talk about your past?" I asked, curious. He looked depressed.  
"Well- that's great, mama! I didn't know anyone even cared!" He blurted.  
"Well, um..." I shrugged.  
"I know I could have saved them," Beastboy muttered, staring at his newfoundclean floor.  
"What? Who?"  
"My parents... I've told you the story of their deaths, right?"  
"Yes, you have. And- there was no way, Garfield. You should not hold that against yourself," I said, using his real name.  
He smiled and satcloser to me on his floor.  
"What about you? What is your family like, Rave?"  
"I'm sorry, butit's hard for me to talk about my family," I said honestly. Then I quickly changedthe subject. "How about that video game now?"  
"Yeah, mama! Cool!" He said, surprised at my change of heart forthe video game.  
And so we played a player vs player game, and he won,(of course,) and I needed to get some rest, so I stood up.  
"Goodnight," I said.  
"Just one more game?" He pleaded.  
"I said goodnight." The old me repliedcoldly.  
"Okay mama. Night."  
I got up to go to my room when he turned into a cheetah and smiled at me.  
"How about a ride?"  
"No, I'm good," I replied.  
He made a disappointed face, but shrugged and headed to his bed. I made a portal and made myself land on my bed.

Beastboy POV

I was pretty disappointed that Raven didn't stay in my room for the night, but I knew that we weren't that far in our relationship yet. Geez, it'd only been oneday!I guess it's just me, the crazy go-getter Beastboy... Isat in bed, waiting  
for morning to come.

 _  
_


End file.
